leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Ancient Golem
The Ancient Golem is a neutral monster in League of Legends described in game as "A tough monster that attacks with slow but punishing blows. Slaying this foe greatly increases mana regeneration and reduces cooldowns." It only appears on Summoner's Rift, where it spawns with two . Imbued by the power of the Nexus, the planet itself rises up to bring forth a protector of its lands. The Stone Golems roam the forests of Summoner's Rift, imbued with the strength of the Nexus and acting against any who disturb the peaceful wake of this isolated battleground. When killed, the Ancient Golem grants the buff to its killer, which increases his/her mana regeneration/energy and cooldown reduction. Strategy * Clearing the Ancient Golem camp at level 1 will grant a level up. * Many jungling paths kill the Golem first due to the large boost in overall speed it gives. ** A dedicated Jungle can kill the Golem at level 1 without using , provided he has at least three stacked before the buff spawns. By immediately heading to red buff and using , a jungling can acquire both buffs very early in the game, making him one of the most deadly early game gankers. ** By saving smite as detailed above, Shaco can also head straight for the enemy red buff to attempt to steal it. Because of Shaco's ridiculously fast blue clear time, many times this results in success. ** Ganking at the Golem is common in mid-level or higher play if only the jungler is present. It's recommended to wait until the enemy team has arrived in their lane, or start somewhere else if you're unsure. * Controlling the Golem buffs can give your team an advantage in the match. Most junglers will attempt to control not only their own but also the opposing team's golem buff. * The golem spawn is indicated by a gold marker on the minimap. If your team has vision when or after the golem is killed, the marker will reappear when the camp respawns. * The golem respawns despite the buff still being around, so there can be more than two buffs around. The same applies for the Lizard. * The golem buff's duration resets upon transfer to a new champion. * The golem does not respawn if the little lizards are not killed. Use this knowledge to your advantage when determining whether or not to kill the little lizards in the enemy jungle. Patch History Now properly updates minimap icon V1.0.0.70: * Now spawns at 1:55 on the Summoner's Rift. V0.8.22.115: * Damage increased to 110 from 100. V0.8.21.110: * Base health raised to 1400 from 1200. * Health per level scaling increased to 175 per level from 125 per level, leading to a maximum health of 4200 instead of 3325. * Respawn time increased to 300 seconds from 240 seconds. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Now provides a that provides 2% mana regeneration per second and maximum cooldown reduction. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Added a hit effect. April 11, 2009 Patch: * Gold reward increased to 110 from 90. }} In-game Screenshots Category:Golem Monsters Category:Epic Monsters cs:Ancient Golem en:Ancient Golem pl:Pradawny Golem pt-br:Golem Ancião